Persona 4 FES, Yosuke's Decision
by Naruhinagirl94
Summary: She was replaced as the Great Seal, by Souji Seta. Only Yosuke Hanamura can trade their souls. The question is, DOES HE WANT TO? Under peer pressure, family obligations and lovesickness, which will he choose?
1. Where Am I?

I saw a prompt on BadBadBathhouse asking for Minato or Minako to return from the Great Seal, bonus points for it being Theo or Elizabeth's fault, and the IT rushing to save Seta before time ran out, but pfft, I can't make anything easy for them though...well not Yosuke. Yosuke is a special case to me. I went 'Minako' route with this, so I could make Yosuke have a difficult time deciding.

Back Story: Yosuke and the FeMC were cousins, after her parents died, the third person she lived with was the Hanamura household, who moved around a lot. Her and Yosuke became as close as Souji and Nanako, and when she was 17, she passed away, leaving Yosuke devistated. He met Souji Seta 14 months later and by the time of the final battle, Souji and Yosuke were in an intimate relationship.

* * *

She sat up and blinked once. Twice. Three times. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Shinjiro-senpai's lap. This was her room in her aunt and Uncle's house, she knew that much, but her little objects, the Pig keychain from Junpei, Aigis' charred screw, her watch from Shinjiro, Akihiko's knit rabbit, Mitsuru's Motorcycle key, Ken's house Key, Koromaru's collar, Fukka's headphones and Yukari's choker. Various other objects sat on the shelves, and her Evoker sat on the table. Her name and S.E.E.S engraved into the metal. Everything looked so well taken care of.

"YOSUKE!" An unfamiliar voice shouted and she stood up, heading to the door.

"Ted! Shut up! I'm on the phone!"

"With Nana-chan! I wanna talk to her!"

"TED GET OFF ME!" She slipped out of the room and headed for the one where the voices came from. This wasn't the house she remembered. She watched her cousin, he had to be at least 17 now, kick some poor unfortunate soul out of his room.

The person, short, blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and jeans, looked up and saw her.

"Oh wow! You're beary pretty~ How did you get in here though?"

"I woke up in that room."

"Oh wow! Yosuke won't let me go in there! He said it's for a beary special person to him!"

"I'm Rai Shadow. Yosuke's cousin."

"Teddie. I'm living here with Yosuke. He's on the phone with Nana-chan though and he sounded upset."

"Ted!" Yosuke ran out into the hall, hitting the wall across from his room. "It's Partner! Nana-chan said he isn't waking up!"

"That's beary bad news! Oh and Yosuke, this is Rai-chan! She woke up in that room you won't let me into! That's not fair, right Yosuke? Right?"

Yosuke took one look at the girl and passed out.

* * *

Edit: Added Teddie saying something other than "!"


	2. The Velvet Room

I saw a prompt on BadBadBathhouse asking for Minato or Minako to return from the Great Seal, bonus points for it being Theo or Elizabeth's fault, and the IT rushing to save Seta before time ran out, but pfft, I can't make anything easy for them though...well not Yosuke. Yosuke is a special case to me. I went 'Minako' route with this, so I could make Yosuke have a difficult time deciding.

Back Story: Yosuke and the FeMC were cousins, after her parents died, the third person she lived with was the Hanamura household, who moved around a lot. Her and Yosuke became as close as Souji and Nanako, and when she was 17, she passed away, leaving Yosuke devistated. He met Souji Seta 14 months later and by the time of the final battle, Souji and Yosuke were in an intimate relationship.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor and I am pleased to meet you. Yosuke Hanamura. Rai Shadow's cousin-little brother figure, Souji Seta's Magician Social Link and boyfriend and now our guest. These are my assistants for your adventure. Margaret and Theodore. Now Theodore, why don't you explain." Igor told the male assistant who, Yosuke noted, looked a lot like Kanji.

"Alright, Miss Shadow was the guest while I was the assistant here. She was forced to sacrifice her soul to become the Great Seal. I left the Velvet room so that I could find a way to save her. I tried everything, but somehow, when I tried to free her, her soul got swapped on March 20th."

"For Souji's." Yosuke stated, remembering the battle against Izanami, had that only been two days before? It seemed like months had passed since then.

"Exactly. Yosuke, you have to make the choice. Rai or Souji." Margaret told him.

"My friends will say that Rai should go back, they'll want Souji."

"It isn't their decision to make."

Yosuke remembered Rai's funeral. He had sat at the front and begged Shinjiro to sit with him. His parents didn't show up, so Shinjiro had sat with him. There had been so many people there, but that was what he expected. She had been a bubbly person.

Did he want to go through that again? The pain? The longing? The tears that wanted to fall but never did?

Did he want to sacrifice Rai again?

But did he want to put his friends through what he went through? All that emotional suffering? He had to move because of it, he didn't want them to go through that.

Did Souji have to make these kinds of decisions?

"I don't know what do do. I love Rai, she's always been there for me, but Souji, he's my boyfriend, he saw the worse part of me and he didn't laugh or make fun of me."

"Take this, it's a key to the Velvet Room. It will allow you to return at any given time, now go, you are wasting precious time." Yosuke was evicted from the room and back into the world of reality.


	3. Explanations

To the person who called Souji a twat, thank you for making me laugh, made my day so much better.

I also like your votes on who Yosuke is gonna pick. Don't worry, I already know the answer and don't worry! I won't tell you! It's like opening your Christmas, or whichever Holiday you celebrate, present EARLY! We can't be having that now can we?

I guess I SHOULD tell you pairings. Only two so far, one implied, one out right stated. Others hidden and may not surface, but I don't wanna, they should be easy, the two I've mentioned so far.

SHINJIRO MAY OR MAY NOT APPEAR! I DON'T KNOW YET!

* * *

When Yosuke woke up all his friends were circling his cousin, glaring. She was calmly sitting there with a cup of coffee.

"Three sugar, two cream and a teaspoon of hot sauce." Everyone looked at Yosuke, then Rai mortified.

"Correct, like always." She stated, taking another sip of coffee. Yosuke got up and then proceded to throw Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise and Teddie out of his room. Only Naoto and Rai remained.

"Why am I still here Yosuke-senpai?" Naoto asked, keeping all formalities.

"I need you and Rai here. I just need two level-headed people to listen and help me reach a decision and Naoto, I'm going to tell you right now that Rai is my cousin and I really do care for her deeply."

"Alright."

"Rai, can you tell Naoto and I EVERYTHING?"

She started to explain, from her Persona, Orpheous, to the Final battle with Nyx. All of her friends and their involvement and finally, the Great Seal. Her attatchement to it, her role in the whole process of saving the world, then Yosuke started talking about the TV world, the Shadow-selves, the murders, then the final battle. Izanami, his partner, Souji Seta, then the decision, who to sacrifice.

"So Souji was the Wild Card of your group? Interesting..."

"What makes you think that Shadow-san?" Naoto asked, looking intreaged.

"I was a Wild Card of my group. The ability to hold and weild multiple Personas in battle, to harness their powers and fight with them as allies. My favorite was Susano-O."

"Yosuke-senpai!" Naoto exclaimed, looking at him.

"That's the name of my Persona!" His cousin gave out a small chuckle.

"Susano-O. Like I said, he was one of my favorites, but in the end, Messiah saved my life, Thanatos, I owe him more than I care to admit. I loved Urel, he and Susano-O were my most used." She explained, playing with her hair. It was longer then Yosuke remembered, it used to fall to her mid-back and it was to her butt now. She also looked older, like the time that Yosuke was out for, she aged two whole years...oh, she would be 19 now.

"Yosuke-senpai, we need to talk about the decision you need to make." Naoto stated, getting them back on topic.

"The others will pressure me once they find out." He explained.

"Don't tell them. My friends knew of a decision I had to make, but there was another." She took out a pocket watch, Yosuke remembered it, Shinjiro had slipped it in to be buried with her. "Who I fell in love with. Akihiko-senpai, Shinjiro-san, Ken-kun, who I didn't concider since I saw him to be like Yosuke and I are, Junpei-kun, Ryoji-kun and Aigis-chan."

"I didn't know you're bisexual." Naoto stated, expecting Yosuke to freak out or something.

"At least, in the end, I settled for Shinjiro-senpai. He...he saved my life." She twirled the pocket watch in her hands and the room fell silent.

"When Auntie and Uncle died, right?" Yosuke asked and Naoto and Rai looked up.

"Yes. You remember, right?"

"I remember you talking to him and someone else in the hospital."

"Akihiko-senpai." They left it at that and left Yosuke's room, to the Living room.

"Come on guys, we gotta go to Junes and enter the TV world after we get properly supplied." Yosuke took out his knives, Chie had her boots, Yukiko her fan, Kanji his shield, Teddie his claws and Naoto her guns, but his cousin doesn't have any weapons that he knew of, but she was holding a Naginata, twirling it around and the gun-like object, it wasn't a gun because Yosuke himself had tried to take his life with it more times than he cared to admit, and she was dressed in the Gekkoukan High Uniform.

"Come on you guys, let's go." Yosuke stated and they left his house, heading to the outskirts of Inaba, Yosuke and his friends walked though, but Rai couldn't. She touched electricity, it was giving her energy, but she couldn't leave, they headed back through the shopping district, buying Goho-M's and Revival Beads and Macca leaves. Rai dug through a pouch and found some Balms of life, about 10 Somas, 50 Snuff Souls and 30 Chewing Life. Yosuke also noticed the watch and the pocket watch chain leading to a pocket in her jacket, gone were her headphones, those were in Yosuke's posession now.

They arrived at Junes and entered the TV world, unsure of how it had changed.


	4. Behind Door I

Italics is everything that happens in the memory sequence. This is what occured in 199, when they say the Main Character's parents died. Nothing else saying that someone else wasn't there.

I also like thinking about Shinjiro meeting the Female main before the events and it seemed interesting to me.

2 more headcannons out of the way *w00t*

* * *

They were standing in a desert and were surrounded by doors. There were 14 doors in all, Rai looking at all the Markings.

"Magician, Priestess, Empress and Emperor, Heirophant, Lovers, Chariot and Justice, Hermit, Fortune and Strength, \Takaya\ and Jin, Hanged Man, Chidori, Jin, \Takaya\ and Nyx..."

"You don't really seem to like this Takaya person..." Rise spoke up.

"Why would I show any sympathy for the man who tried to kill my boyfriend?" She asked, looking at the door with such a disgust and lothing that even Yosuke was shocked to see.

"Oh...What happened?" Kanji asked, hoping to not come across as rude or forceful, he felt like he was around Souji-senpai next to this girl.

"October 4th, 2009. We just finished fighting and Akihiko-senpai ran off. By the time Mitsuru-senpai realized what was going on...we got there and Shinjiro-senpai! Oh God Shinjiro-senpai!"

"He was shot twice right?" Yosuke asked with his usual bluntness. Chie hit him for being insensitive.

"Yeah. One hit his pocket watch. If he hadn't had it he would have died." She told them, wanting to go through the Takaya door first, but it was locked.

"What do they expect us to gain by making us fight?" Yukiko wondered.

"I dunno, but I can tell you this." Rai tapped on the Magician door. "I have no idea how to fight this one, I can coach you through the others, but the Magician was done for me by Thanatos. It should be strong against fire attacks if I know the Magicians I fought well enough."

"Yukiko's out then, what about you Rai, are you well enough to fight?" Yosuke asked and Chie looked pissed.

"Who died and appointed you...oh." The desert went silent.

"I think that he should be leader. He's the only one who knows all of us and how we tick, am I correct?" Rai asked, running a hand up and down the Magician door.

"I don't think I've fought with you though Rai! I don't know how you tick." Yosuke explained, she smiled and laughed.

"You'll learn, so shall we find out what's behind door number one?" She asked. Everyone nodded and then Rise opened the door.

They were standing on the rooftop of a dorm. They all started walking when glass broke, windows were shattering and Rai ponted to an edge of the roof.

"It will appear there. Now, don't use fire attacks or light or darkness." She explained and everyone nodded, then waited when a hand, holding a mask appeared over the edge. Yukiko and Rise screamed and Rise summoned her Persona.

"Get ready..." Yosuke told the others, they pulled out their cards, except for Rai who took out the gun on her holster side.

"Everyone but Yukiko, full assalt! Yukiko, you're on heal and support!" Yosuke shouted and got various forms of 'Whatever you say!''I was born for this' and 'Whatever.' The shadow appeared and it was a spider-like shadow, one hand holding the mask, others holding swords and some to move around.

"Don't use fire attacks!" Yosuke reminded Yukiko and Rai, who nodded and the battle began.

"Senpai, it's going to use an Agi attack next!" Rise shouted and Chie guarded, Rai simply flipped Personas to Urel. The shadow attacked Kanji, and the fight continued. Everyone was getting weaker, but Yosuke was deturmined to beat the shadow.

"Helel! Mind charge!" He heard Rai shout next to him and she summoned the Angel by shooting the gun at her temple.

"Protect me Tomoe!" Chie shoutes and blasted a bufu spell at the shadow.

"Atta'girl!" Yosuke shouted and Kanji and Naoto used their regular attacks while Yukiko healed the party. Rai guarded and the shadow attacked her with a physical attack that Yosuke couldn't place.

"Susano-O!" He summoned the being and it attacked with Garudyne, defeating the enemy.

_Suddenly, the roof top melted away to a bridge. While everyone else was running around looking for the rooftop, Rai was staring at a nearby clock. Yosuke watched a car drive past, noticing his 5 year old self and Rai's 7 year old self in the back seat._

_"3...2...1." The clock struck midnight and the entire world turned green. Rise shreaked, realizing that they were now over a river of blood, a huge tower in the distance. People walking on the side of the street, except for them, were coffins._

_"What the hell's going on!" Kanji shouted as gunshots were heard and two figures, a young robotic girl and a mysterious figure. Both were fighting and the girl was thrown backwards and hit the car where Yosuke and Rai were in the back, his Aunt and Uncle were killed in that blow. He and Rai were thrown from the car a few feet. That explained the skin burns._

_"I must...seal you away." The robotic girl stated to the thing and went over to Rai and Yosuke._

_"The boy will do."_

_"No! Don't! He's injured!"_

_"I need him."_

_"You need a human container! Take me instead!" Rai insisted._

_"...Alright. If you wish to save him that badly." The robot sealed the creature in the girl, but the resulting blast almost caused Yosuke to fly off the bridge. Rai caught him and before she was disabled, the robot made the whole thing look like an accident. Time began again and the cars stopped. A young boy in a long red coat wearing a beanie ran up to Rai and Yousuke, who was literally hanging on for his life. The boy helped Yosuke up and then told his friend to call the hospital._

_"Thank you. I'm Rai Shadow."_

_"Shinjiro Aragaki. Pleased to meet you."_

_"Thank you for saving Yosuke's life."_

_"What happened?" Shinjiro asked, looking concerned._

_"Car crash. Mommy and daddy are dead. Yosuke...He almost died."_

_"He your little brother?" Shinjiro asked, sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug while she hugged Yosuke._

_"Something like that..." She explained and the ambulence came, taking the three children away._

The bridge melted back into the desert, with only thirteen doors now.

"You sacrificed your childhood for Yosuke-senpai? Why?" Naoto asked.

"I was carrying Death inside me for 10 years, but when she said a container and I looked at that...thing...then she went for Yosuke. I didn't want him with that THING inside him. Growing in him, feeding off his energy. I got lucky. I turned it into my persona. It could have killed him."

Chie tried to grasp what she was saying, she had lost her parents, and because a sacrificial sheep for a being called death, but she still had the Wild Card, wasn't that good enough for her?

Chie decided that she didn't like the girl taking up all Yosuke's time, she decided that no matter what was going on, she would get Souji back to them.


	5. Lie and Say you've made a decision

...I got nothing. Important Filler I guess.

* * *

Yosuke and Rai were hunched over in the desert, drawing in the sand, Rai explaining, Yosuke speaking up occasionally, Eventually she had a chart in the sand.

Slash Attacks: Rai, Yosuke and Teddie

Pierce attacks: Yukiko and Naoto

Strike attacks: Chie and Kanji

Support: Rise

"So there are three types of physical attacks?" Naoto asked.

"Yes and from my observations in the last battle we fought in, this is what I came up with. This will be important for the Emporer and Empress battle. They know a special move that changes their weakness."

"Are they weak or strong or null almighty attacks?" Naoto asked.

"No." Underneith Kanji's name she wrote 'Shinjiro-senpai' and looked a bit upset.

"You miss him, huh?" Yosuke asked.

"You miss your boyfriend don't you?" She asked and pulled Yosuke into a hug. Chie was seething.

"Yosuke, what are you hiding from us! Don't you think we should know before we blindly follow you? You aren't Souji!" She shouted, causing everyone to look at her.

"You're right Chie. Listen, there's something I need to do. If you want me to save Souji, you need to trust me."

"I don't. That's the problem Yosuke. You need to tell us what is going on right now!" Chie exclaimed, frustrated.

"Alright. Alright. Rai was my cousin. On March 6th, 2010 she passed away. On March 20th, during that battle with Izamani, some moron named Theo messed up a spell and swapped Souji's soul for Rai's. When we get to Souji, I'll figure out what to do then."

"Ahh Theo, you loveable idiot. How is he doing? Is he well?" Rai asked, Chie looked scandilized.

"Yosuke-senpai, you gotta save Senpai!" Kanji stated.

"Kanji-kun, this is Yosuke's decision, not anyone else's. If we pressure him, he may make the wrong decision. We need to trust him." Naoto told him.

"Like hell I will! Yosuke Senpai, you need to tell us your decision right now!"

|Tell them that you don't know.

Lie and say that you've made your decision|

"Well? Who will you save?" Chie exclaimed.

|Souji

Rai|

"Alright. Let's go save Senpai."


	6. With your heart as your guide

Random person from my head: Are you just stalling or is this going somewhere?

Me: I'm going somewhere! I promise...it's just going slower than I thought it would. It was origionally supposed to be 8 chapters after all. I promise it is going somewhere though.

* * *

They headed into the Priestess door after Rai explained that it reflected Ice attacked and nulled Light and Dark.

"Chie, stick to Physical attacks only, better yet, your Power Charge/God's Hand Combo is awesome!" Yosuke told her, then turned to Naoto. "Try to use Mind Charge and Megodalian. Teddie, stick to healing and support, Kanji and Rai, you two do whatever. I trust you both." They headed into the door and entered.

"The Arcana is Priestess!" Rise shouted.

"No duh! It said that on the door!" Yosuke shouted and the battle began.

"Uriel! Use Tempest Slash!" Rai shouted and it did some damage, but not enough.

"Suzuka Gongen! Use Power Charge!" Chie commanded and she was focused.

"Amataseru! Use Agidyne!" Yukiko summoned the being and it attacked the Priestess, doing a fair amount of damage.

"Guys! Be careul! It's gonna summon more reenforcements!" Rise shouted.

"Not if I can help it!" Yosuke shouted and summoned Susano-O and defeated the Pristess with a blast of wind. The train melted away to a train station.

_Yosuke had to be about 14 to 15, Rai was at least 16 or 17._

_"Well, this is it." She ran her fingers through his soft, brown locks of his hair, her fingers stumbling on a clip._

_"I didn't know you still had this." She told him, taking it out of his hair, the roman numeral 'XXII' staring back at her._

_"You can take that with you if you want."_

_"Yosuke I can't, this was your gift from..."_

_"If you take it, a part of me will be with you always." Yosuke told her and handed her the clip._

_"I'll never take it off then." She boarded the train, the doors closed and the train stated to depart, Yosuke running after it, Rai opened the window a bit and stuck her hand out, waving as Yosuke ran after her._

_"Promise me you'll call!"_

_"Every day I can!"_

_"Tell me you'll vist!"_

_"When I get the oppertunity! I love you little bro!"_

_"I love you too sis!" The train was gone and Youkse was left on the platform._

The train station melted away and they were once again in the desert, only 12 doors remained.

"Why are we seeing these memories?" Naoto asked.

"Most likely whoever's pulling the strings wants to make this decision harder for Yosuke. They're probably gonna throw out all his memories of myself and his partner." Rai explained.

"Yosuke-senpai's not gonna give in! Right?" Kanji asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. We can finish this until the end, but even if I do save Souji, what'll happen? If I save Rai, is that being selfish? The bond I share with Souji is unbreakable, and I'll always love him, but blood is thicker than water. I love Rai as well. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Yosuke, I know that it's hard, okay, but in the end, follow this." Rai poked his chest, over his heart. "It's smarter than we give it credit for. My instructions, for my journey was to go through it with my heart as my guide."

"With my heart as my guide...alright." He smiled a bit.


	7. Thank you YoChan

This is gonna end the Rai memory arcs and I'm not going to do the Souji ones, just watch Persona 4.

* * *

They fought their way through more doors until they reached Chariot and Justice.

"You need to kill them both at the same time or the one standing will use Samarecarm, they don't disappear like the others unless we've defeated them both."

"Okay guys, stick to attacks that hit both, so Teddie, Mabufudyne unless you're healing. Yukiko same deal but with Maragidyne. Chie, Power Charge/Agneyastra, Naoto, Mind Charge and Megodalian. Kanji, Maziodyne would be awesome! Rai..."

"I'll do whatever you command Yosuke."

"...Thanks. Can you keep putting those barriers up, the magic and physical ones up?"

"Of course Yosuke." She said and they went into the door to see one shadow, as far as they thought.

"I thought you said there was two! There was even two on the door!" Chie shouted.

"Helel! Use Makarakarn!" Everyone felt the sensation of the barriers being put up around them.

"Susano-O! Use Garudyne!" Yosuke summoned his persona and did some damage.

"Amataseru! Use Agidyne!"

"Go Kintoki-Douji!" Teddie shouted and launched a Bufudyne attack.

"Guys! It's doing something!" Rise shouted and the shadow seperated into two.

"Oh." Chie stated and used Power Charge.

"Susano-O! Use Tetrakarn!" Rai shouted and the physical barrier went up. Yosuke was greatful that even though she should rightfully be the leader, she asked him, but she also knew that if she asked, he would follow her into death, he blindly trusted her, but the others also knew it. Only Naoto trusted him, the others trusted Chie and her words.

"Susano-O! Use Magarudyne!" Yosuke shouted, blasting wind at both of them.

"Amataseru! Use Maragidyne!" Yukiko shouted and both shadows fell.

_Yosuke was standing by a giant tower, everyone around him was running and screaming, he felt he shouldbe doing that as well, but something was preventing him from doing so._

_"Everyone's so scared...Rai...HEY RAI! CAN YOU HEAR ME! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO THIS! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN! I'M RIGHT HERE FOR YOU! COME ON RAI!"_

_A bunch of people were gathered around him, watching him scream his lungs out, but her friends were listening and they joined in after he insisted that she could hear him and the more voices he had shouting the better. Soon he had a small crowd around him and they were shouting out encouraging things._

_Rai could hear them, faintly, but they were there, with her. She stood up with some difficulty._

_"I won't give up, not while everyone is telling me that I can do this." She grabbed her weapon and ran to the edge of Tartarus and jumped off, two giant angel wings grew from the energy surrounding her and she headed to the moon._

_Rai could hear them, amongst the chaos, after awaking from the Velvet Room, they were giving her the strength to carry on. She took of, her wings taking her to fight Nyx._

_"Thank you Yo-chan."_


	8. I will never forgive you

No more stalling! Chapter 8 is here! I guess now is a good time to tell you that like Persona 3 and 4, depending on what Yosuke's decision is will trigger the good or the bad ending!

...Short Chapter is short...but important.

* * *

They had finally defeated Nyx. Rai had warned them that he kept changing Arcana, but they had laughed it off and the battle had been tough. If not for the Somas, they wouldn't have survived.

"I told you so." She explained. The memory had been the last moment Yosuke had spent with Souji, now Yosuke had to decide on who to save.

"Well?" Noto asked as the group headed through a final door that would take them to the Great Seal. Rai stood in front of it and pushed open the door.

They were standing on Space, on soild ground, but it was impossible. Rai started walking towards the door and touched it, all the eyes on it narrowed and focused on her.

"I..Rai I want to keep you!" Yosuke shouted.

"Yo-chan, Yo-chan, Yo-chan. If you keep me, I can't leave Inaba, I'll forever be tied to a town I can't escape. I want to see Shinjiro-senpai again, I want to go to him, if I am tied to Inaba, I can't. Yosuke...if you don't put me back as the Great Seal...I will NEVER forgive you." Yosuke could tell that what she was saying was true.

"So...Yosuke-senpai. Who will it be?" Kanji asked.

|Rai

Souji|

* * *

WHO WILL HE PICK! Find out next chapter!


	9. Good Ending

YAY! The good ending for Persona 4 FES: Yosuke's decision. All I need to do is the bad ending (U mad? *grin*) and yeah.

* * *

A month after the Desert adventure, Yosuke was standing on the train platform. He had recieved a text asking to be there.

He hoped he made the right decision, he had been so scared that he would be wrong and that he would lose everything.

The train stopped and people got off, a lot of people. Yosuke guess they were her for Rise's come-back tour that was starting, and ending, in Inaba, Yasogami high to be precise.

He turned around and found some flowers being shoved in his face, he took them and smiled.

"Aww! You really shouldn't have...Partner!" Souji just smiled and extended a hand, which Yosuke took, still holding the flowers.

In Tatsumi Port Island, Shinjiro was closing up his resturaunt for the day, it had been a long, tiring day and the bell above the door rang and he turned.

"Hey, we're closed. Come back..." He stopped mid-sentence.

"Hello Shinjiro-senpai, it's me." Shinjiro smiled and turned fully to the second person in the room.

"Welcome home Rai."

* * *

Good Ending: Happens if you pick Mr. Souji Seta.


End file.
